Prisoner within my own heart
by Sanjin
Summary: Alternate universe, dark novel, a lot of hatred I believe. THAT SASUxINO THO! It's rated teen for language and sexual themes


Prologue: The distance has never felt more far

So this story is about Naruto and Ino. It basically has zero to do with the plot of the anime or manga. I'm just a douche writing a story. I don't know. Pie I guess...

* * *

I have never felt more far from her before. I miss the smell of her hair, the sound of her voice and her ocean-like eyes. It felt ages since we've last touched and the feeling of her smooth skin upon my fingers still creates jitters from merely thinking about it.

It's been three years after The Great Shinobi war and I, Sasuke Uchiha, have been imprisoned since then. I've thought to change a new leaf, but every time I try. There is something in my way. I hate it here now more than ever and if I ever die I would remember this last regret.

I should have destroyed Konoha...

I could blame Naruto for trying to convince me, perhaps my brother for hammering the nails of my coffin, or even Sakura for trying to lure me in with lust!

I could blame anyone, but it wouldn't change the fact of who is truly at fault here.

I should blame myself. If I were not stupid, gullible, even childish to think that maybe, just maybe! I would get a chance to change myself. I have never been more wrong in my life!

My thinking is interrupted by the sound of a lonely knock on my door. It's been ages since I've had a visitor. The prison guard opens my cell door and the sounds of chains rustling beneath my feet. The great amount of hatred I had for this prison guard.

The images of barred freedom, forcefully taken away from me!

"Sasuke...?"

It's her again. I can't have her see me like this.

"Sasuke...is that you...?"

I'm covered with dirt, soiled by my own feces...I am an animal, they created me like this!

"It is I..." I replied, the slow, burning fire in my heart does not quench despite having this beautiful creature standing before me. It is Ino Yamanaka. The girl who hasn't given up on a lost cause such as myself.

"I thought..." my voice sounded like it grew many ages before my real age, "I though... I told you to leave me alone. You have a good life Ino, don't ruin it by wasting your time."

The cell door opens and she runs in, embracing my dirty body, despite me being more disgusting then the worms I eat for breakfast. I could feel my breathing coming through my body unevenly. It's her touch, Ino move away from me! You don't understand how much of a monster I am...Ino!

I could feel the warm tears touching my cheeks and I couldn't really breath. My eyes are red from the lack of sleep along with my will to fight back my tears. I can't have her see me like this! Why can't they understand. I can't have this girl, any other girl beside this one, please...I can't have her see me like this and with a soft whisper, she speaks into my ear.

That's when I notice. She is not different from me. She is also stained, perhaps not the same way I am soiled, but stained indeed. Her looks, everything, from the smell, it is all foiled through some kind of twisted device I have not seen before.

I haven't slept, but she looks like she hasn't slept.

I haven't eaten and she looks like she lost an immense amount of weight.

My soul feel heavy and her soul is dragging her down.

We are alike. What am I afraid of...we are alike!

"Ino...!" I embrace her, letting my tears flow, but once I embrace her I notice this is only too good to be true. The new Hokage, Danzo walks in and grabs Ino by her hair, "What do you think of my new bitch, Sasuke?"

I felt angry. I felt betrayed all over again. I felt if there's ever anything I do...It's to kill him and tear this damn place apart. I scream, I screamed the loudest I have screamed ever in my life. My eyes felt as if they would bug out and fall from the sockets that contain them for my hatred is filling my body.

I could feel the damned cursed mark burning on my skin and my tears dried, disappearing from existence just like how I will make them all suffer for touching my Ino.

"Ino!" I yell at her, "Look at me!"

despite her hair being pulled she forces her bruised face to look at me, "I will save you Ino and when I do I will cut this pig that holds you...!"

My breathing has never felt more out of place and the chains that contain me rotten beneath my grasp.

I stare at Danzo, smiling devilishly, "I will have your head on a spike!"

The doors close and I am left in the dark once again...but it is too late for Konoha's redemption, for I will watch it burn to the ground...

* * *

Okay that was pretty intense, wasn't it? Well in the next chapter, perhaps we'll have Sasuke actually break free, but there's someone who's going to stop him! HAHA. I wonder who'll it be...keep your fingers cross.


End file.
